The Galactic Pirate Power Rangers (Grid Series)
The Galatic Pirate Power Rangers are the form that the Power Rangers take during the Second Season of "The Grid Series" : Power Rangers Galactic Pirates. The heroes from Season One return to battle a new threat to the universe. History Members Landon Samules - Red Ranger Haley Ann Scott - Blue Ranger Tommy Park - Green Ranger Ricardo Cruz - Yellow Ranger Serena - Pink Ranger Eric Myers Junior - Silver Ranger Alice King - Gold Ranger Connor Song - first Platinum Ranger Dylan - second Platinum Ranger Equpiment Arsenal: *'Pirate Morphers '- cellular devices used by the Rangers to keep in contact with one another and morph into their Ranger forms. The first five Rangers turn their Ranger Keys into main slot, while the last three insert the full key inside their morphers. Morph by calling out "Ranger Change, Pirate Revolution". Also, when morphing into different Rangers, they called out "Ranger Change" followed by the morphing phrase of that generation. Example: "Ranger Change, Tyranasorus". *'Ranger Keys - '''special keys that hold the powers of all generations of Power Rangers. There are over two hundred keys that the Rangers must collect before learning to unlock the full power of each generation of Rangers. *'Pirate Saber '- A cutlass used by the first five Rangers that also has an anchor function used during more dramatic moves. The full potential is utilized when the Rangers insert a Ranger Key to perform a Final Wave attack. *'Pirate Pistol - A pistol used by the first five Rangers, also capable of performing a Final Wave attack when a Ranger Key is inserted into the main slot. *Silver Spear - Trident-like weapon used by Silver Ranger as his primary weapon. Can insert a Ranger Key to perform a Final Wave attack. *Gold Blaster - A triple-pointed gun used by Gold Ranger as her primary weapon. A Ranger Key can be inserted to perform a Final Wave attack. *Platinum Anchor - An anchor-shaped weapon used by the Platinum Rangers as their primary weapon. A Ranger Key can be inserted to perform a Final Wave attack. Greater Powers: The Greater Powers are the powers bestowed to the Galactic Pirate Rangers from their predecessors. Each power is manifested through the Rangers Keys that either empowers their Megazord or their individual fighting abilities. Zords: Pirate Megazord *'Red Pirate Galleon - '''The very ship that the Rangers use as their homebase as well as their ship as they hunt for the Greater Powers. This is used to form the torso and head of the Megazord *'Blue Pirate Jet '- The Blue Ranger's personal Zord. Forms the right arm of the Megazord and carries the hat of the Megazord. *Yellow Pirate Trailer - The Yellow Ranger's personal Zord. Forms the left leg of the Megazord. *Green Pirate Racer '- '''The Green Ranger's personal Zord. Forms the left arm of the Megazord. *Pink Pirate Submarine - '''The Pink Ranger's personal Zord. Forms the right leg of the Megazord. Beast Zord *'Drill Mode '- The standard form taken by Beast Zord, manifested by the Time Force Ranger powers, mastered by Eric *'Dinosuar Mode '- The secondary mode taken by Beast Zord, manifested by the Mighty Morphin Ranger powers, mastered by Alice. *Megazord Mode '-' The final form taken by Beast Zord, manifested by the Dino Thunder Ranger powers, mastered by Connor then later by Dylan. Galactic Ultrazord '- 'The Greater Power of the Galactic Pirate Rangers own powers. Causes Pirate Megazord and Beast Zord to combine together with RPM Greater Power. Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates